Mastercook
by Chachale
Summary: Bienvenue à Mastercook ! L'émission est en perte de vitesse et fait appel au chef Edward Cullen pour la grande finale. Il devra départager Isabella et Tanya. Tous les coups sont permis ! OS initialement prévu pour le concours A delicious lemon time


Dérapage en cuisine : A delicious Lemon Time

Recette : Mastercook : le rendez-vous de tous les amateurs de professionnalisme !

Commis de cuisine : The Unknown cook

Cuistot : Edward et Bella

Grand chef : Stephenie Meyer, et ses doigts de fée, sont bien entendus les propriétaires de ce magnifique restaurant et de tous ses cuisiniers ou participants, bien qu'ici Masterchef ait pu être une source d'inspiration.

« 400 invités, 3 heures pour tout préparer et 4 commis. Est-ce que vous ne vouliez-pas nous donner un timing plus étroit encore ? » demanda, les yeux fixés face à la caméra Isabella.

Après trois saisons de Mastercook, le concept commençait désormais à s'épuiser. Les candidats, qui arrivaient auparavant par milliers aux castings, pouvaient désormais se compter sur les doigts des mains à chaque passage de la production. Et… Il aurait été un peu trop enthousiaste de dire que l'on avait affaire à la crème de la crème… Sur les 15 candidats retenus, 3 disaient que c'était leur bonne **étoile** (du Nord sans doute) qui les avait menés sur le chemin de ce « Miracle ». Depuis les remarques sur les réseaux sociaux ne concernaient plus les merveilleux plats que préparaient les cuisiniers, supposés être « Amateur de professionnalisme » (même les candidats ne saisissaient pas ce concept), mais des remarques acerbes sur le retour d'une France illuminée, à penchant radicalement radical.

 **Jésus Marie Joseph ! S'attendrait-il à ce que son poulet se lève et marche ? #Incroyable #MC**

et

 **Trois cathos, trois cathos trois cathos-tos-thos ! Trop tôt nés, trop tôt nés, trop tôt nés-nés-nés ! #MC**

n'étaient que deux exemples de l'avalanche de tweets acerbes en réponse à cette émission.

Les candidats avaient de plus une fâcheuse tendance à **déraper** , comme c'était le cas de Louise qui lors du premier épisode, avait sorti une **tronçonneuse** (certains soupçonnaient alors une machination de la production) afin de découper une escalope de dinde. Yves Campelorne, hilare, avait alors dit :

« C'est-y-pas qu'elle nous referait _M_ _assacre à la tronçonneuse_ la p'tite ! »

Il donna ensuite un grand coup dans le dos du critique gastronomique de l'émission qui se retrouva alors hors cadre. Mais Louise ne s'était pas arrêté là. Alors qu'elle annonçait clairement dans sa vidéo de présentation son caractère **anthropophage** , une mauvaise blague comme la plupart le pensait elle attaqua lors du troisième épisode Jean-Claude, le mordant sauvagement à la **carotide** pour la bonne raison qu'il lui avait subtilisé la dernière Mara des Bois. Elle fut alors aussitôt éliminée, les autres candidats ne voulant pas se trouver dans son périmètre. Mais que les spectateurs se rassurent, le FC Barcelone l'avait tout de suite engagée dans leur staff technique afin qu'elle puisse soutenir mentalement Luis Suárez, isolé par ses camarades.

Aujourd'hui se déroulait donc la troisième Grande Finale de Mastercook. Les chefs avaient tout prévu : un cadre idyllique qu'était celui du Château de Chantilly (ni voyez aucun présage pour le dessert), des participants du plus haut rang et les deux meilleurs participants : Isabella Swan, petite brune au caractère bien trempée et dont les origines italiennes n'avaient de cesse d'être révélées par ces plats et son délicieux accent. En face d'elle Tanya Denali pimbêche d'1 mètre 80 3/4, froide comme la glace et aussi **douce** que la vodka russe. Pour la première fois avait donc lieu une finale 100 % féminine, cela plaisait beaucoup aux producteurs qui avaient hésité entre ce cadre et une piscine de boue, qui aurait sans nul doute attiré beaucoup plus de téléspectateurs car les deux jeunes femmes se détestaient. Elles étaient le feu et la glace réunis, un mélange impossible, s'aimant autant que l'eau et l'huile.

Aujourd'hui donc, c'était l'occasion pour elles de se surpasser lors du **mariage** d'Edward Cullen, meilleur ouvrier de France ayant déjà participé cinq fois au concours mondial de la grande gastronomie et l'ayant gagné quatre (la première fois, une sombre histoire de tricherie avait fait gagner son rivale, Aro Volturi). Edward était en effet un ami d'Yves de longue date, ils partaient ensemble dans le Pays Basque chaque été, aimaient la même **cuisson** pour leur steak (saignant)… On pourrait dire qu'ils avaient gardé les **poulpes** ensemble ! (Leur passion pour les animaux de la mer étaient connue de tous après qu'un paparazzi les avaient surpris mordant à pleines dents dans des crevettes vivantes, sur une plage de Bretagne)

Trois mois avant la finale avait eut lieu une conversation fort intéressante entre les deux hommes, éloignés des caméras.

« Mon p'tit Edward, j't'ai rien dit bien sûr mais… Tanya et Isabella, les jolies pintades, sont celles qui vont aller en finale, la prod l'a décidé. Elles sont pas mauvaises, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Yves fit alors un clin d'œil à son acolyte. En plus, elles se débrouillent bien côté bouffe.

-Je t'entends Yves mais, où veux-tu en venir ? J'ai plutôt du mal à me libérer en ce moment avec le mariage qui approche… Anna ne me lâche pas avec les préparatifs !

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il te manquait un cuisinier non ?

-Oui… Anna veut du grandiose mais les meilleurs sont invités à la fête… Je vais pas leur demander de cuisiner… Et les autres, n'en parlons pas !

-Alors voilà, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Votre mariage a lieu dans trois mois et la finale aussi, on pourrait s'arranger pour que ça tombe le même jour ! Les filles proposeraient deux suites de cinq plats : Apéritif, Entrée, Poisson, Plat, Dessert. Tout cela serait payé par la prod donc tu n'aurais plus qu'à ajouter les vins et le fromage, mais aussi inviter Monsieur Balais dans le Cul, j'ai nommé le critique gastronomique ! T'en penses quoi ?

-Isabella c'est la petite brune italienne c'est ça ? Demanda Edward, pensif.

-Oui, et Tanya la grande blonde, un très bon coup soit dit en passant ! Ajouta Yves avec un sourire grivois.

-Je n'ai rien à payer pour la nourriture tout est fourni ?

-Tout ! Et c'est moi qui vais sélectionner les produits donc si tu as quelques idées, tu sais que je serai toujours à ton écoute !

-Alors c'est d'accord marché conclu ! Par contre, je veux pouvoir passer dans la cuisine pour surveiller ce qu'elles font et à la rigueur, les aider quelques minutes ! On ne mange pas n'importe quoi à ma table !

-Pas de problèmes, je serai là moi aussi pour les mener ! Donc demain je glisse discrètement l'idée au producteur ! S'il ne te rappelle pas, fais le dans deux jours ! »

Trois mois après, le mariage était sur le point de débuter. Isabella et Tanya venaient d'être mise au courant de la tâche qu'elles devraient accomplir en trois heures. L'une était tout simplement excédée par ce timing si serré tandis que l'autre… Était trop occupée à jeter des coups d'œil langoureux à l'hôte, et par là même futur époux, du jour.

« La réserve de nourriture est à votre gauche, servez-vous comme vous le souhaitez. Vous devrez proposer, à la fin de ces deux heures cinq plats. Les amuses-bouches, l'entrée, le poisson, le plat et le dessert, tout ceci en trois heures, comme je le disais précédemment, précisa Yves Campelorne, un sourire gigantesque ornant son visage, et, n'oubliez pas de vous amuser ! »

Isabella ne l'écoutait déjà plus, avisant ses quatre commis, elle réfléchissait à la distribution des tâches, cinq plats pour cinq personnes, c'était tout de suite vu.

« Bon. Merci d'être là pour m'aider, je vous préviens, ces trois heures ne vont pas être de tout repos, je risque de beaucoup crier, de courir, et vous aussi, mais n'oubliez pas le principal : Rester concentré sur sa tâche, ne jamais baisser les bras et tout donner pour finalement présenter cinq plats de qualité pour les 400 invités. C'est votre objectif. Maria.

-Oui ?

-Tu t'occupes des amuses-bouches : quatre sortes, cent pièces de chaque. Dès que tu as les idées tu viens me voir, on se met d'accord, et tu y vas ! C'est parti ! Alec, toi c'est l'entrée, je veux quelque chose de frais, une salade et deux trois produits de la région ! Comme Maria tu reviens quand tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire !

-Oui chef ! Dit-il avant de courir à la réserve.

-Benjamin tu prendras le poisson : de la saint Jacques. Propose-moi un accompagnement et une sauce que tu maîtrises parce que dès que tu auras fini, tu iras aider Tia au plat.

-Mais chef…

-Une objection ? Si c'est le cas je suis sûre que des montagnes de fruits et légumes à éplucher sont à ta disposition !

-Non chef !

-Bien, c'est ce que je me disais. Tia pour le plat j'ai déjà quelques idées mais… Ça va être long, tu te sens prête ?

-Oui Bella, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ! Maintenant dis-moi à quoi tu pensais ? Demanda-t-elle, attrapant un carnet et un crayon dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

…

Deux heures plus tard, les juges revinrent pour juger de l'avancement, et surtout, choisir laquelle des deux suites de plats serait choisie. Edward, tout juste revenu de la cérémonie, allait devoir faire confiance à son ami Yves et à ses papilles, le repas choisi à l'aveugle qu'il désignerait comme étant celui de son mariage donnerait au public le nom du vainqueur de l'émission. Mais avant cela, les deux candidates eurent le temps d'ajouter une touche de perfection à ce qu'elles présenteraient, le temps que les juges et Edward reçoivent une petite retouche de maquillage.

Les trois hommes purent ensuite s'enfermer dans le bureau attenant aux cuisines gigantesques du château. Les fenêtres avaient été obscurcies afin qu'aucun indice ne puisse transparaître. Ils s'assirent autour du bureau, entourés de caméras et attendant les subalternes qui leur apporterait les plats.

« Edward, je pense que j'ai oublié de te dire, s'exclama Yves, la prod' vient de nous imposer une nouvelle règle. On va nous amener les repas des filles deux par deux, en commençant par leur apéritif, à chaque passage, tu choisiras celui que tu préféreras et l'équipe qui s'en occuper devra s'atteler à en produire une quantité suffisante. Donc au final, ce n'est pas une suite de cinq plats que tu choisis.

-Ça me va, du moment que ce soit toujours moi qui choisisse…

-Hum… Comment dire… Il y a encore une petite précision dont je dois te faire part. Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui choisiras le dessert.

-QUOI ?

-Attends, je t'explique. La fille dont tu auras choisi le plus de plats verra son dessert automatiquement présenté à ton mariage, et en cas d'égalité, tu auras de nouveau l'occasion de choisir entre deux projets puisque les deux desserts sont encore en cours d'élaboration.

-Bon… J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix… En plus Anna doit commencer à s'énerver que je ne sois pas arrivé. Amenez-nous les apéritifs bon sang ! »

Isabella et Tanya attendaient dans la cuisine qu'à tout moment leur plat sorte. L'anxiété était palpable et les filles ne pouvaient pas se reposer pour autant étant donné qu'elles devaient continuer à préparer leur dessert.

L'apéritif de Tanya fut le premier à revenir, ramenant avec lui les louanges des chefs. La tension, qui semblait déjà auparavant être à son comble s'éleva pourtant d'un cran lorsque l'entrée choisit fut celle d'Isabella. Celle-ci ne savait quoi penser. Bien sur, elle détestait Tanya mais… Il fallait bien l'avouer, ses beaux yeux bleus n'avaient pas été suffisant pour lui gagner une place en finale : Tanya avait elle aussi du talent.

Isabella voulait pourtant gagner, et pour cela, elle était prête à tout. Enfin, peut-être pas à tout, elle ne s'approcherait pas d'Yves, il ne fallait pas pousser. Alors quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à égalité avec Tanya et que par conséquent elle devrait se démarquer avec son dessert, elle se dit qu'il fallait agir. Depuis le début de l'émission, Isabella avait été derrière Tanya en ce qui concernait les desserts. Sa dernière revisitation du Paris-Brest lui avait valu le ballottage, et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une situation possible. Elle réussit donc à coincer Edward dans la réserve de nourriture, après avoir fermé celle-ci, sous prétexte d'avoir besoin d'un conseil concernant son dessert, elle avait « besoin d'aide concernant l'ajout d'un nouvel ingrédient » et avait invité Edward à la rejoindre dans la réserve afin de voir ce qui était disponible.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fruit du dragon ? Je pense que le goût et l'origina… »

Edward fut surpris dans sa phrase par Isabella qui lui avait subtilisé l'usage de ses lèvres dans un baiser bouillant. Dans l'incompréhension, balbutiant, il tenta d'en demander la raison à l'instigatrice qui brandit alors devant lui son portable, éclairé d'une photo claire du baiser.

« Bon. Je suis désolée de ce que je viens de faire, mais c'était la seule solution. Je veux cette victoire, alors si tu ne désignes pas mon dessert comme le vainqueur, ta chère petite Anna verra ceci dans l'heure qui suit et... Bye-bye le mariage de princesse !

-Pourquoi te croirait-elle avec seulement une photo ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être grâce aux traces de doigts que tu viens de laisser sur ma taille et mon poignet, preuves évidentes de ta tentative de viol lors de notre passage bien trop long dans la réserve. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! » Dit-elle en partant, sans se retourner sur un Edward ahuri.

…

« La grande gagnante de cette nouvelle édition de Mastercook est… Isabelle Swan ! Félicitations ! »

 **#SexyEdward pensif. Il rêvait de son mariage ? Ce costume… #Graou #MC**

 **La chaleur a gagné aujourd'hui. Dur revirement pour la reine de la pâtisserie #TanyaD ? #MC**

…

 **Pas de suite écrite pour l'instant, ce sera peut-être le cas un jour !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié:)**


End file.
